1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to puller, and more particularly to a forced puller that has a simple structure and is stably operated.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional forced puller in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises central seat (1) having a threaded hole (1a) centrally defined therein and extending therethrough. The central seat (1) has two opposite sides each having a rod (1) perpendicularly extending therefrom relative to an axis of the threaded hole (1a). Two hook members (2) are respectively pivotally mounted to a corresponding one of the two rods (1b) and correspond to each other. Each hook member (2) has a through hole (2a) laterally defined therein for pivotally received the corresponding rod (1b). Each hook member (2) includes a slot (2b) longitudinally defined therein and extending therethrough, and a hook (2c) extending from a distal end of each of the two hook members (2), wherein the two hooks (2c) are faced each other. A position seat (3) is mounted between the two hook members (2). The position seat (3) has a through hole (3a) centrally defined therein and co-axially aligning with the threaded hole (1a). The position seat (3) has two opposite sides each having a threaded rod (3b) perpendicularly extending therefrom relative to the through hole (3a). Each threaded rod (3b) extending through a corresponding one of the two slots (2b). Each threaded rod (3b) has a nut (3c) screwed thereon for positioning the position seat (3) after the threaded rod (3b) extending the corresponding slot (2b). A main threaded rod (4) is screwed through the threaded hole (1a) in the central seat (1). The main threaded rod (4) includes a polygonal head formed on a first end thereof for user to easily rotate the main threaded rod (4), a thread formed on an outer periphery of the main threaded rod (4) for coupling with the threaded hole (1a) and a operating portion (4c) formed on a second end of the main threaded rod (4) for longitudinally pushing the workpiece. The upper portion of each of the two hook members (2) is pivotally mounted to the corresponding rod (1b) and the middle portion of each of the two hook members (2) is positioned by the position seat (3). However, the two hook members (2) are unavoidably swayed during being operated. In addition, the slot (2b) will reduce the strength of the structure of each of the two hook members (2).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional forced puller.